


Guide Me-

by littleangelava



Category: House of Cards
Genre: Bath Time, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, DDLG, F/M, Fluff and Angst, House of Cards - Freeform, Mentions of Eating Disorder, Spanking, cody fern - Freeform, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelava/pseuds/littleangelava
Summary: Reader earns a spanking from Duncan after depriving herself of her needs. ED trigger warning. Do not read if triggering to you.





	Guide Me-

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!

“What did you eat today angel?” The question made you stop in your tracks as you gathered your things, ready to leave your Daddy, Duncan Shepherd’s apartment. You had only come by for a moment, dropping off his briefcase he accidentally left at your apartment yesterday. Now it was Sunday, and he needed it for tomorrow.   
Duncan only asked you this question when he hadn’t seen you in a while, especially when he hadn’t seen you eat.   
You gripped your jacket in your hand, knuckles turning white, nervousness overtaking you. You had to come up with a great lie, or he would see right through your fib.   
“Y/n?” His voice cut through your thoughts. You turned around to look at him, your eyes shifting to the floor.   
“What did you eat today.” He asked, well more stated. He was losing his patience with you, you knew how he was at such matters concerning your health. You realized your silence gave it away, you had eaten the bare minimum, just as Duncan expected. A small granola bar, a glass of orange juice, a few carrots here and there.   
You stood there, a wave of guilt coming over you. He sat down on the leather couch, pulling his slacks up so he was more comfortable.   
“Sit.” He told you, patting the spot next to him, a hand coming up to run over his forehead with a sigh.   
“D-daddy I didn’t mean to, I swear. I just was so busy, I f-forgot.” You whimpered, but your ramblings were soon cut off by a hand in the air. Duncan snapped his fingers, a look of no nonsense on his face. A shiver went down your spine, you quickly shuffle across the wood, head still down in shame. Gently, you sat down on the leather couch, clutching your purse in your fingers.   
“We have talked about your scarce eating habits, and your low self-esteem y/n. I won’t tolerate you starving yourself.” His words brought more guilt upon your mind, your shoulders sinking down, as if someone was pushing on them. “Now. Tell me what you ate today.”  
You fiddled with your fingers in your lap. “I-I had a granola bar for breakfast.” You started, you couldn’t help but stutter over your words under your daddy’s intense gaze. “I drank some orange juice too. And I uh, ate a bag of carrots at lunch.”   
“That’s it?” Duncan tried his best to hide his disappointed tone, not wanting to scare you off or send you into a fit of tears. You nodded gently.   
“Angel. That isn’t enough, you know better.” He shook his head at you, emphasizing his point. You nodded, tears brimming your eyes, wishing you could sink into the couch and disappear.  
Duncan watched your expression, knowing what you were thinking. He sighed, deciding to drop the subject, and bring it up tomorrow, when you weren’t so tired. What he did decide to was, well something you would not like one bit, but something you needed.   
“We’ll talk about your eating tomorrow, I know we are both tired, but for now, I think you deserve a nice long trip over my knee.” He told you. It felt like your whole world had come down, he had never spanked you before in a serious manner. Only playfully.   
He patted his knees, bringing you to stand up, so you could comfortably lay across them. Though what came next wasn’t going to be comfortable.   
“I’m very disappointed in you, y/n. This spanking is for your own good. And I hope next time you think of depriving yourself of your needs, you’ll think of how this feels.” He lectured, bringing you back into your fit of guilt. Tears began to stream down your face gently, you kicked your legs, realizing your doom. You were going to be spanked. Over this beautiful man’s knees, in his luxury apartment. You cried as he covered your legs with one of his own.   
“Relax baby, Daddy’s here. Daddy’s gonna make it all better, okay? Trust me.” You nodded, burying your head into the pillow.   
The spank that came down across your panty clad ass hurt more than hell. The guilt hurt more than hell. You had disappointed the only man you loved. He spanked your thighs, the ache that came with it stung.  
You wiggled, trying to get out of his hold. He slapped your ass hard, continuing to rain down on your cheeks, not letting up anytime soon. You cried out as he used both of his hands to spank your upper thighs, the part of your bottom that met your thigh.   
You sobbed into his pillow, each slap beating away at the guilt. The spanking was anything but sexy, neither was your appearance. Tear stained cheeks, knuckles white from grabbing at his legs.   
You hadn’t even realized he let up, after ten minutes of spanking. His warm hands rubbed out the sting as your sobs calmed down. You panted, your hands coming to cover your face.   
“C’mere big girl.” He pulled you into his lap, he rubbed your back and patted your bottom soothingly. “You did so well. Took your punishment so well, angel. Daddy’s so proud of you.” You covered your face in your hands, not wanting Duncan to see how ugly you looked with your wet puffy cheeks.   
“None of that.” He pried them away quickly, kissing your cheek. You pouted, not meeting his eyes.   
“Baby.” He tilted his head down to you, bringing a finger to your chin, tapping it. “Look at daddy, baby. Look at Daddy.” You shook your head with a whine, rubbing at your sore ass, but he shooed your hands away, replacing them with his. He left small pats on your bottom, as if you were a baby. You finally let your eyes drift to his blue ones, a small pout adorning your face.   
“Daddy’s so proud of you. You know that? You’re a very good girl.” He cooed at you, as if he were speaking to a child, but you didn’t mind. You blushed. It was calming to you though, your nerves soon settled down, and you felt tired. You sat cuddled in his lap for a few minutes longer, his hands helping you stay calm. You realized how much he loved you. You knew he never did anything out of hate or spite, he loved you. Duncan spoke up gently, bringing you out of your thoughts.   
“I think it’s time for my little girl to go to bed huh? Daddy will help you into your jammies and get you ready for bed.” He carried you along with him to his bedroom, only setting you down on the bed, a wince coming out of your mouth by accident. Duncan chuckled at you. He picked out a soft t shirt, and a pair of plaid boxers too small for him. He rummaged through his bathroom, finding some cooling lotion for your bottom.   
“Lay on your tummy, baby.” At first you thought you were getting spanked again when he commanded you, but you saw the lotion and sighed with relief. You laid down on your stomach, letting his hands move down to rub the cool lotion onto your red cheeks. You gasped at the feeling, but it felt good. Afterwards he put the lotion up and helped you dress into pajamas.   
“Daddy?” You asked gently, coming out of the bathroom after relieving yourself. He was perched on the bed, glasses on his nose and looking at his laptop.  
“Yes, angel?” He gazed up at you through the lenses.   
“C-Can we cuddle?”   
“Of course baby, just emailing work and telling them I won’t be in tomorrow.” He told you sweetly, patting the spot next to him. You jumped onto the bed excitedly.   
“Whatcha gonna do tomorrow then?” You asked, watching as his fingers typed away.  
“Spend time with my little girl of course.” He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. You smiled, nuzzling your head in his chest.   
You knew things were good. You were going to do better. Not just for yourself, but for your daddy.


End file.
